BillDip Squee
by UncleJay
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so don't give a lot of hate, please. ;w;;;; Gah. Just my otp, ya know. c;


**A/N: Whoo! My first fanfiction. This is gonna start out .. Great, I guess, hahaha. Decided to do my otp, BillDip for my first fanfiction!**

 **Hopefully I won't get too much hate for the way I type sometimes. Kinda took it from some Homestuck things. *Sweats.* ;']**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, nor it's characters.**

 **Rated M for sexual guy on guy scenes. Dom!Dip and Sub!Bill.**

 _You are Bill Cipher._

He's nibbling on your neck, and you can't help but to moan at the human's doings. "P-Pine Tree!" Then, there's licking and suckling and you lost it right there.

Slowly, gently, he pushes you against the soft matress, licking up and down your neck very slowly, teasingly. "What, Bill?" he whispers to you, and oh god, you want to tell him what you want.

".. G-God dammit, Pine Tree," you groan, jerking your hips up and rolling them against his. You bite your bottom lip, groaning loudly as he lets out a delicious moan.

He has you pressed against the bed as he straddles your lap, grinding his ass down on your hard prick. Your letting out groans, looking up at him through a lusty gaze. He licks his bottom lip, sucks it in between his teeth, biting down on it.

"Fuck," you grumble, grasping a tight hold on the collar of his shirt - _why the fuck did he still have that on?_ \- and pull him down, forcing him into a heated kiss. Tongues battling for dominance, tugging, sucking, and the occasional nibble. It turns you on when you feel drool dibbling down your chin, and you sit up, grinding against his leg.

Dipper smirks, holding onto your ass tightly, giving the left cheek a squeeze through your underwear - _okay, seriously, you guys have too much clothing on._ You tug on his shirt, almost as if to rip it. He pulls away from you, throwing the shirt off and tossing it to the - you know what, who the fuck _cares_ where it landed? It landed in a heap of other clothes, probably.

" _God_ ," the human moans, "I love your body, Bill." He pinches a nipple between his index and middle fingers, squeezing slightly and twisting just barely. This left you arching your back, moaning out. Alright, so, you guess Dipper is the dom for tonight.

Tomorrow night, you will make sure you're the dominant one. You've ordered a whip, handcuffs, and a few other things. Oh, tomorrow night is going to be great. You already knew your beloved was a masochist, so you planned a lot for him.

"Yeah?" you find yourself mumbling between moans after a few minutes have ticked by of him just squeezing and pinching your two nipples until they were perked up and slightly swollen, "That's what everyone says."

The human glares at you playfully, leaning forward to nip at your nipple. You moan, staring at him, arching a brow.

"Ack, god, Bill.." He mumbles, looking around. Ah. You snap your fingers, and a bottle of lube is in his hand.

"Take off my under-wear and fucking _stroke_ me, Pine Tree," you say - no, demand. "While you're at it, maybe throw in a blow job."

Dipper raises a single eyebrow, chuckling and shaking his head. You know he's totally into it, though, just by the way his briefs are slowly tightening, creating a small bunch near his cock. None the less, he slides the underwear off of you, and you hiss when the cold air hits your rock hard prick.

You hear a small popping noise, lifting your head slightly to watch your partner soak his hand in the lube, and rest your head back, waiting for the wonderful hand to touch your hard cock, stroking until you cum, and then leave you begging, begging for him to fuck y-

You let out a loud moan, heart lurching when you feel something cold hit your member. Lifting your head once more to see the sight for yourself, you see Dipper with his tongue poking out with concentration, but he has a smirk growing. Your cock twitches at the sight, and you moan. "Fucking touch me, Dipper."

His eyes widen playfully. "Wow, you said my real name?" You pout, ignoring him as you roll your hips with a small whine.

He looks like he's sighing, but he's only teasing. He wraps his hand around the base of your hard prick, making you moan out loudly. " _D-Dipper~!_ "

His grip squeezes slightly, before slowly beginning a very teasing rythym, going up and down on your 8 inch cock, leaving you a writhing mess on the sheets. The way his hand would sometimes twist, almost instinctively, as if he wasn't meaning to do it, feels wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

"Dipper, I can't," you whisper, twisting and squirming on the bed, "Please, _please,_ stop teasing."

He hums, as if taking in your statement, before he speeds up, just a little. You're grateful, throwing your head back against the soft pillows, instantly out of breath. His thumb runs over your slit a couple of times, and you're sure he did it on purpose. You let out loud moans, and you're sure the neighbors would be yelling, banging on the walls, telling you to just shut up.

Then, you're cumming. You see white, arching your back and thrusting erratically into his hand, spurting out your hot seed. His bottom lip looks like a bloody mess the way he's been chewing on it, his hand kind of covered with your semen.

And, hell, it's fucking hot, the way he licks his lip once more, looking at his hand and slowly licking your substance off of it. You know that he knows it's turning you on again, your cock slowly being brought back to life.

"Oh, _fuck_ me, Dipper."

"Gladly."

He drenches his hand in the lube once more, sticking his finger in your hole. You writher on the sheets, clutching them between your small hands, moaning. He wriggles it in, moving it slightly. It stings at first, but it's not like you've had worse. The pain slowly slips away, and soon your begging for more, anything to fill your desire.

He sticks his second finger in, and then the third. The fingers are moving around, stretching you out, leaving you as a moaning mess, and then one of them - who the fuck cares which one of them it was - makes little contact to one spot deep inside you, making you scream. Dipper smirks, pressing against it repeatedly, until you're a screaming, moaning mess.

You cum again, barely 10 minutes after the first time. _Wow, that was quick._ You arch your back, panting. Then, he moves his fingers against your spot again, and, oh, look at that. You've sprung to life again.

You're both panting when Dipper throws off his pre-cum soaked briefs, aligning himself to your ass. "Ready?" he mumbles, pushing your blonde locks away from your sweaty forehead. You nod, and he slowly eases the head in.

You gasp. This stretch is different, but you've done this with him so many times, that it doesn't hurt as much. Just a slight, uncomfortable sting, but you ignore it none the less, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him in. He does, at a painly slow pace.

"Goddamn, Dipper," you whisper, "Didn't I tell you to fuck me? Ram my brains out, make me forget my own name!" You hesitate, panting slightly before adding, "Make sure I can't stand for weeks."

This seems to break something in Dipper, because he's thrusting into you faster than before. You let out screams when he purposely aims for your prostate, and you sit up so then you're in his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

He fucks you hard, and oh, you do forget your own name. Luckily, you memorized Dipper's. "D-Dipper! F-Fuck, o-oh, Dipper!" He grasps at your waist, sure to leave bruises, biting on your neck, hard. You let out a squeal, soon screaming once more at the pleasure. He licks at the new bite, suckling on it gently.

"D-Dipper! I-I'm-"

"Me, too, b-baby," he grunts, thrusting harder, if that was possible. He pushes you against the bed once more, reaching down to stroke your hard cock.

That does it. You spurt out your third time all over Dipper's stomach, and he cums inside of you. You pant, pulling him close and nuzzling your nose with his.

"Fuck," he mumbles, pulling out of you carefully. His 6 and a half inch cock is softening, and you cuddle beside him, pulling the blankets over you two.

"Y-You never gave me my blow-job," you mumble, panting.

"I'll make it up tomorrow."

 **A/N: Gahh! Done! Should I turn this into a little fanfiction thing? I don't know if I wanna make a chapter two, or a part two. ;'D Anyways. Hoped you liked!**

 **As always, review~!**

 **~Uncle-Jay.**


End file.
